This invention is directed to a digital display solid state electronic timepiece and in particular to a digital display electronic timepiece wherein regulation of the division ratio of the divider circuit is provided and the amount of such regulation is indicated by the digital display elements.
Heretofore, prior art quartz crystal electronic timepieces, for the most part, have achieved regulation of the time standard frequency by adjusting the oscillator circuit and in particular the value of the trimmer capacitor therein. However, the range of such regulation was limited within a narrow value. Moreover, because the trimmer capacitor included movable elements, the reliability over long periods of time could not be satisfactorily maintained. Accordingly, as the popularity of quartz crystal electronic timepieces has increased, a time standard for an oscillator circuit which is inexpensive and provides the oscillator circuit with a wide range over which frequency can be adjusted has been sought.
Accordingly, regulation of the frequency of the time standard signal has been achieved sby varying the division ratio of the divider circuit. Although such division ratio adjustment admits of adjustment of the frequency over a wide range, the number of input terminals heretofore needed in conjunction with this method of frequency adjustment is considerable and hence renders difficult the miniaturization of an electronic timepiece to render same particularly suitable for use in a wristwatch. Moreover, a consequence of the difficulty of miniaturizing such a feature is the corresponding increase in the cost of manufacturing such timepieces. Accordingly a digital display electronic timepiece capable of having the division ratio of the divider circuit adjusted to effect frequency regulation and the amount of adjustment display is desired.